Western Blot is the technology widely applied in biochemistry, biomedical and biology research fields which evaluates the content of the specific protein in biological specimens through a gel battery and the theory of antibody detection and is capable of quantifying the trace targeted protein. The current Western Blot technology have caused problems such as image error and signal distortion, due to many manually controlled mechanisms and the inability to adjust voltage and current, making it impossible to locally apply voltage during the shifting process.